Silver Eyes
by MiaofForks
Summary: Revision of one of my previous story-Losing Your Voice in a Crowd. About Leah and two OC's who must find thier own destinies after thier world's are torn apart. WARNING: Simon/Cloe Leah/Derek Seth/OC Jacob/OC Tori/OC laterDISCONTINUED
1. prolouge

**What Happened Before...**

A long time ago, before the Egyptians and their pyramids, before the Greeks and their theories, before the nomads dominated the earth, there was simplicity.

In this simplicity, there were no wars-no quest for power or domination. Instead, there were several tribes-or clans-spread across the globe. If one was to look at it now, it would seem like a scene from the Renaissance, or the Middle-Ages, a simpler time. The only weapons they had were soley for hunting-though many denied to eat meat.

In this simple time, lived a chief of a tribe to the far west. He fell ill, but his son had no desire to take his place. Insead, he appointed a cousin's son as acting chief-until his own son would be ready. The cousin's son, now the chief, was in love with a woman unlike any other. Her hair was as dark as night, her dark brown eyes twinkled like the night sky, and her skin a perfect carmel color.

The new chief reluntantly left his fiance to travel to another clan, to arrange better trade between the two countries. While he was there, he imprinted on another-equally as fair, but with a spirit that was a thousand times more kind. He brought her back to his tribe, where she was welcomed with open arms, by all but one. Feeling betrayed, she left, simply vanishing in the night.

She found a small clan to the north, where she fell deeply in love with a young man. Together they left, and journeyed to the far south.

Her brother went to the old chief, begging him to give him a hunting knife as to defend himself from wild animals, so he could go and bring back his sister. the old chief was reluctant to grant this request-but when his own son begged to take the boy, he gave in.

They traveled east-for there was no where further west that they could go. They traveled long days, seeking shelter where they could, sleeping under trees where they could not.

When they reached the center of the land, they traveled north-toward the land of the great lakes and forests. There, they found people who were as pale as death, only they glowed with the essence of life. They went as far north as they could-to where it was cold and snowed almost year round.

There they found a village, ruled by the kindest and gentlest man alive. An angel, many called him. For there was no better way to describe him.

Though it was summer when they arrived, the air was still frigid, but they did not shiver, for thier blood ran hot in their viens. They were welcomed at once by ruler, who showed them his silver city with pride. He showed them such splendor and kindness, the old chief's son forgot why he had left, and took up trade as a blacksmith.

The boy who had left to look for his sister was a boy no longer, for during the long journey he had become a man. He also forgot about his sister, when he imprinted on a woman just a little younger then him, with skin fairer than his-but darker than that of her people's-and eyes that reminded him of the moon, with hair that was also the color of the moon despite her youth.

During the celebration of thier marrige, the old chief's son went outside, wanding around the ruler's splendid silver palace (for the woman that was being married was in fact the ruler's niece) when he found a magnificent stone pond, and a woman sitting in a stone arch, looking over the endless ocean and the full moon, a thousand times larger here than where he was from.

One look in her silver eyes, and he was lost, his old life snipped away. Gravity no longer affected him, only she held him where he stood. She was his imprint.

This woman pale as the snow, with silvery blue eyes much like her cousin's (the woman who married the man), and hair that was classified as brown, but was filled with every shade of light brown and every shade of blonde.

But anouther young ruler, desired her as his wife, he lead an attack on the silver village; claiming countless lives.

As her cousin lay in a pool of her own-and the man who had imprinted on her-blood, she told him that a chief's son had taken her far away when they had learned of the attack. He had been planning to come back and defend her people.

The ruler saw through her lie, and went to the ruler of the silver village's home, where he killed the kind ruler, and sat in his chair, awaiting the woman and the chief's son. But they never came.

The ruler tore apart the world, looking for them, but he could never find them.

And the world fell apart, falling into war and darkness.

**Cherry: Hey, so I was hoping for this to sound like a legend...but it kinda felt like it got off a bit...the rest of the story will have names (:D) and some more explanation of this legend...Oh, and I don't own anything...Kelly Armstrong and Stephenie Meyer do.**


	2. Prolouge2

**Prologue2: Genetics**

Sue and Henry Clearwater looked at Dr. Davidoff.

"Are you saying that we could have a child, without worrying about..." Henry let his voice trail off. Some considered it an honor, but, they wanted to protect thier child. Not have thier child protect them. "We want a boy, but, well..."

Henry looked at his wife. She looked at him and nodded. Understanding.

"It would be impossible with the way our family is," Sue said slowly, considering each word first. "We heard you could help us."

"Of course we can," he almost purred. "We have...others...who have the same...predictament."

Henry and Sue looked shocked.

"Who else would do what we are doing?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I must correct myself," he turned his vulture face toward the window before looking back at the Clearwaters. "I mean _simular_ predictaments. We have necromencers, sorcerers, half-demons, witches, and even," he paused for dramatic effect, "werwolves."

Henry looked at Sue, and saw her answer in her eyes. He turned toward Davidoff.

"We'll do it."

"Very good," Davidoff reached his hand over his desk and shook the Clearwater's hands. "We have a deal."


	3. Chapter 1

**Part One**

**Leah**

"SETH!" I yelled up the stairs. "C'MON ON ALREADY!"

Could he take _any_ longer? I mean, _seriously_, I was a _girl,_ I was _supposed_ to take longer!

"I'M LEAVING!" I picked up mom's car keys from where she had left them on the kitchen table. Tecnically, I was allowed to drive her car-when I asked permission-but tecnically, I wasn't allowed to take it anywhere without her knowing. And she definatly didn't know.

But she had also said I was allowed to drive it when there was an emergency-and there was, kind of.

Ok, it was a stupid teen emergency, but still. How else was I supposed to talk to my boyfriend (and, though mom didn't know it, my fiance) when he wouldn't answer his phone?

The only reason mom didn't know I was engaged was because I'm still fifteen. She's not even ok with the fact that I'm dating Sam, since he's tecnically an adult and all that. But, c'mon, we were in love. L-O-V-E. Love. And no, we hadn't done anything wrong (I said I was dating a guy older than me, not that I was a slut). We were being responsible. Not stupid.

"Hey girlfriend," I looked up to see Emily walking down the stairs. Emily and I were cousins-but we were more like sisters, so it didn't even really matter. She was like an older, reliable sister. I totally looked up to her.

And I used to almost-worship her. Before we were BFFs.

"So I get to met the guy today, huh?" Emily was the only one who knew that Sam and I were engaged. But, she had never met him, and (like mom) a _little_ worried about my dating an older guy.

Ok,_ extremly _worried. But still.

"Yep," I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me. To be honest, I was worried about the silent treatment that Sam had been giving me for the past few weeks. It just didn't make sense.

"SETH," I yelled up the stairs. I noticed Emily covered her ears. "I'M LEAVING _NOW_!"

"'K," Seth appeared at the top of the stairs-still only in his sweats. "Give me a minute to get ready."

Seth practically hero-worshipped Sam. Most of the time.

"Sorry," I smiled at him. "Said I was leaving now, not next week."

I led Emily out the front door, ignoring Seth's shouts that he wanted to come too, but just needed a little time to get ready.

Oh yeah, I was the mean older sister all right.

Emily played with the radio as I backed out of the driveway and picked something just as I put it into drive.

"Seriously?" I asked as Miley Cyrus sang her new hit. "You listen to _her_?"

"I like her music," she muttered, watching the rain fall around the car.

I shook my head. Honestly, I didn't care. I was just more worried about Sam. Were we over? Had I said something? Had he said something? I wasn't sure where we stood anymore.

I pulled into his driveway, and saw him. He was standing by himself in the pouring rain by the woods.

"Wait a minute," I left the car running so Emily wouldn't get cold. "Sam!"

He turned at the sound of my voice and smiled, but his smile abruptly faded.

"What is it?" I asked when I was only a few feet away from him. "Whats wrong? Why have you been ignoring me? Sam?"

He shook his head and looked out into the woods. "I'm not...I've been busy."

"Busy? Too busy to let me _know_ you're too busy?" I looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? Thats it?"

"No, I can't," he paused, considering his next words. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"_WHAT_?" I was shocked. Sam had told me everything. "Who is she?"

"What?" it was his turn to look shocked. "Who is who?"

"You're seeing someone else aren't you?" I couldn't believe it. But there was no other explanation. No other reason why he would ignore me, none that I could come up with, anyway.

"No, I'm not," his eyes flashed. "Why would you even think tha-"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe ignoring your _girlfriend_ for a couple of weeks," he grabbed my wrist causing me to yelp with pain.

"Is that seriously what you think?" his voice was a growl. "I'm not ignoring you because I _want_ to-"

"Let her go!" I turned to see Emily marching toward us. I felt Sam let go of my hand, and I turned to look at him. And I saw something that made me wish I hadn't.

I felt tears prickle my eyes, I felt sick. Violently sick. My heart felt like it was shattering.

I looked at Emily. Emily who was drop dead beautiful. Emily who looked back at him with the same expression. Emily was my cousin, my best friend, my sister...

I didn't matter anymore, not to them.

I slid off the bracelet that Sam had given me and let it fall to the ground.

And, without realizing, Sam stepped on it as he took a step toward Emily.

Feeling ill, tears threatening to spill, I ran.

And I couldn't look back.

My heart cried, just as the tears spilled onto my face.

**Frank**

Though he didn't know it, this was the downfall for him. Little did he realize he was going to meet to same fate as his brother, for the same reason-for a mortal girl.

But not just any mortal girl-the sweetest smelling, most beautiful mortal girl. Her long dyed hair flowed halfway down her back-curls that weren't quite tight as unsprung coils-but not too loose either. Pale skin, flawless pale skin, that would make any other girl envy-with a few freckles across her cheeks and shoulders. Eyes that sparkled like stars, like a diamond in the sunlight, light and full of life. Lips, sweetly full, begging to be kissed. A body that made him crazy for her-not the thin stick that most teenage girls were, but full and curvy, no where overweight. Just perfect.

Halley, unlike her sister, short strait auburn hair, dull eyes, thin and sticklike, lips that were too pale-too thin, skin that never broke out-but it was never camparable to her sister's anyway. Her smell barely registered with him-once it might have, but not since he had meet her sister.

It had started out as a charade-something to make her jealous; and he was sure it had been working. Working too well for his taste. Halley had bought it-but her sister wasn't running into his arms begging him to chose her over Halley.

Halley was sitting across from him now, trying (in vain) to get closer to him. and he knew that he couldn't take it anymore. Halley had been such a key player-he was going to give her what she wanted. What he didn't want to relinquish. But this charade had been his mistake, he would have to pay the consequences.

And Halley would have no idea how much she would dislike what she was asking for-what they all had been asking for.

Immortality has a steep price.

**Cherry: Chapter one is still the same...some of the first chapters will be the same...but I wanted to fix some stuff, nothing really big, but would affect the story later. And I only own the OC's, the rest belongs to Kelly Armstrong and Stephenie Meyer.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Artemis**

I had never really thought much about wolves before. Actually, that was a lie. Really wolves tended to scare me.

But, for some reason, I wasn't frightened this time. He stood there, tall, elegant. And I wasn't scared. I went to him-the wolf I mean, not that there was anyone else there-and reached out for him...

Only to be pulled back roughly, by what felt like the pit of my stomach.

I swear my eyes snapped open-and it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. Forks, Washington. The rainiest place on God's green earth. I looked around my empty bedroom (my dad and uncle were driving the truck up and wouldn't get here until tomorrow-or maybe it was today...My clock was still on its way here.

It was spacious, big enough for three people, with its own bathroom. Also the only room on the second floor. And, lucky for me, it had a window seat by the one window that practiacally took over the whole northfacing wall. That's where I was now, it was practially a bed-well, almost, maybe half the width of a twin bed, but it covered the _entire_ wall and curved out a bit to make more seating and an extrodinarily comfy place to sit-or in my case sleep. Think the window seat from Elanor's library in the movie _Inkheart_.

Sitting up a bit, I closed the book that still layed on my lap and turned off the dying flashlight. Laying them both on the floor, I twisted to look out the window.

It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust, but (even with my glasses on) it was hard to see through the pouring rain.

A man ran across the street-from our house to the Swans' (mom had meet the owner of the house earlier today, yesterday?) and swiftly scaled the wall and climbed into the window on the second floor.

Anouther male shape appeared under the window, gazing up at the window the other had dissapeared into, before looking up at my second story window.

We stared at each other-I felt so sure he could see me, before a wolf howled and he slowly jogged off to the woods behind the Swan's home. I swear I could see him looking over his shoulder as he ran. When he was out of sight I released a breath that I had no clue I was holding.

I blinked, and tossed my glasses onto the floor next to my book and the flashlight. Now I was hallucinating. Perfect.

I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep. But my mind decided to wander.

It went to my sister, Halley. How she had gone missing. How she had just left everything, us (her family), her friends, her career...

Her career was the worst-she had left it to me. Just left it to me as if I could just do aomething with it. It had been the one thing we had fought over-the one thing I would have made her give up. The one thing I was glad she had lost.

Despite my sister being a year younger, she had been a singer. Well, not just any singer. She had been Crystalized (seriously, that was the name she had picked for herself) and had a whole Hannah/Miley thing going for her, only she was Crystalized/Halley.

Of course, on stage she had dressed as wild (and inapropriate) as Lady Gaga. That, and some of her song lyrics, were what we had argued over. (How ofen does she have to swear in the songs? Seriously?)

They told the press that Crystalized had retired, that she was giving up the spot light to relax and write new songs, something that she was too busy for before.

I grabbed my headphones off the floor and turned on Halley's albums (all four of them). Despite them being inappropriate, I had always listened to them. Even though I told her that I never did and never would because of her word choices. But now...

It was as close to my sister as I would ever get now.

* * *

Good news: it wasn't raining. Bad news: forecast was leaning toward rain from now until Friday.

And it was only Sunday.

I could only find cheerios in the pantry, but there was no milk in the fridge, so I didn't bother with a spoon and just took the box with me to Caelon's room.

Caelon was about a year older than me, despite the fact we were both in the same grade-seniors. He had brown hair that was as curly, frizzy, and unruly as mine; only with brown eyes to match, unlike my flat metallic silver color.

"Hey," I leaned against the doorway to his room (I was the only one with an upstairs room, both my brothers had rooms tucked behind the kitchen) munching on some cheerios.

That was the neat thing about brothers-or at least mine-they never judged if you talked while chewing. Actually, most of the time they just took up unused space.

"Dad should be here soon," he said without looking at me, texting away madly.

"And how do you know that?"

"Rivera just texted me," he said simply.

Rivera (pronounced River-ah) was our cousin-practically my twin in age and looks. We both had the same thick, crazy fizzy/curly hair-though she had bleached hers to be light blonde while I had dyed mine midnight black-the same silvery eys that looked way better on her. Her face was still round from 'baby fat', while mine had lost baby fat ages ago. She was taller by a good five inches compared to my 5'3 and had less 'curves' than me. We were only days apart. She had been born two days after my birthday-and my birthday also happened to be known as the Hallmark holliday, Valentine's Day. Truthfully, we were more alike than Halley and I would ever have been.

"And she would know because-" I prompted, before I could dwell to much more on Halley.

"Because she and Uncle Scott are on thier way with dad," he said simply.

To clear up confusion-dad was driving the truck with all our stuff up. Mom and us kids had driven up early to clean up the place a bit. We had gotten here late Friday-but everything was cleaned by yesterday afternoon, and all the walls (excepting bathrooms and bedrooms) had been painted by bedtime last night.

"Huh," I let the news sink in before leaving the cheerios by his sleeping bag-his bed until his actual bed got here with dad-and wandering off to find mom.

I found her in the last place I looked-the front yard's garden bed. Or what appeared to be a garden bed. Really, it was weeds and dirt.

"Anything else need to be done?" I asked as I looked up at the sky, grey clouds shwoing no sign of breaking and unleashing the sun.

"Not at the moment," she pulled up more weeds that I knew would only grow back because of the rain. "I could think of something though."

She brushed her forehead with the back of her hand as she looked up at me.

"I just wanted to walk around the block for a while, you know, before it rains," I pointed to the sky to make my point clearer.

"Go right ahead," she smiled, showing dimples only Halley had inherited. "Just make sure you take your phone."

"Got it," I tapped my pocket as I walked down the gravelly drive and onto the smooth paved road. I waited until mom was out of sight before I started to run.

**Cherry:Again, some slight changing that will affect later... And I only own the OC's, the rest belongs to Kelly Armstrong and Stephenie Meyer.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

**Rivera**

I hummed under my breath to the tune of a song I didn't know as I sketched out the next part of my comic series. I didn't brag about it-but I was already a published cartoonist under the pen name 'Lizzie Pendragon'-the Pendragon after my favorite book series in the whole world.

I smiled as a Crystilized song came on-little did anyone know was that Crystilized was also my cousin, my missing cousin, Halley.

_It's like what the *bleep* are you saying?_

_What shit are you on?_

_Got some crack in you mouth, _

_Shit like that don't matter._

_So what they *bleep* are you saying?_

I tried not to cry in front of my dad and Uncle Peter. This was my least favorite song by her, but it still made me think of her-and I missed her and her perverted, profane mouth.

"Here it is," Uncle Peter anounced.

I looked up into the drizzle to see a 'cute' little two story house-with Aunt Molly working in the garden, already.

I stuffed my sketch book in my bag and practically ran up the driveway.

"Hey Aunt Molly! Where's Arty?"

"Hmmm?" she looked up, looking a bit confused before realizing what was going on. "Oh! She just went for a quick walk! She should be back soon!"

Not likely, I thought. When something was troubling her, she ran-and she ran hard. It could be hours before she turned up again. Whatever demons she faced battered down into a box in the recess of her heart-sealed by her iron will. I would find out sooner or later, she always told me. But never in words. Always I found out when she wrote something-song, poem, ballad, novel, etc.-like how she found out what was troubling me through my art.

"Oh, ok!" I smiled as Uncle Scot and Uncle Peter started unloading all the boxes into the garage. "I'll go get Caelon and Jhon!"

"Yes! Oh and Billy and his son, Jacob-you remember my old college buddy don't you Molly?- along with some cousin Seth, I think that's his name, should be here in a couple minutes to help," my dad looked down at his watch-the thing was from, well I don't know, but it was older than me, so it was more than clearly out dated.

It was a beautiful house, open spacious. I walked through the foyer first, two doors to my right, and obviously the door to my kitchen on the left. I checked the doors for my cousins first, only finding the master suite and a half-bathroom. I walked into the kitchen to find the living room and a hall tucked behind the kitchen. I went back there adn found three more doors-one to the bathroom, the others to Caelon's and Jhon's rooms.

"Hey Jhon," I sigh as I look in his room. He looks up from where he's reading an old college book that grandpa had given him.

"Why are you here?" he demands.

"Nice to see you too," I snap at him. "Your dad's here with the van in case you were even interested. But it really doesn't matter 'cause you have to go out there and help."

"Crap," he swore, getting to his feet.

"Language," I snap at him, heading to Caelon's room as he walks through the kitchen toward the door.

"Hey Caelon," I sigh as I walk into his room. "Nice digs."

"Watch it," he frowns at me. "You just wish your room was as cool."

"_You _wish," I snapped back. We both grin at the same time. Caelon (unlike Jhon who is stuffy, talks too much, annoying, boring) is pretty cool. If I had an older brother, I'd want it to be him. I tried to trade Aunt Molly my younger brother for him before, obviously it didn't work.

"So dad's here?" he grabs a box of cherrios off the floor; and I follow him out of the room.

"Yep, with a bunch of crap that needs to be unloaded," I roll my eyes. "Honestly, how much makeup did you pack?"

"Ha, ha, ha," he glares at me as he puts the box in the pantry. "Let's just go get this over with."

I follow him out.

"Yep, all that eye-shadow," I bat my eyes at him.

"Shut it," he shoves me with his elbow.

"Caelon." I look up to see Aunt Molly watching us, glaring at Caelon. "You don't push ladies."

"Who said you were a lady," he mutters to me after he turns his back so she can't see.

I punch him on the arm.

"Oooh, looks like the studs are here," he winks at me. "Which one do you get dips on?"

I glare at him as I grab a box. I peer around the van to see a tall muscular (and no doubt good looking) guy pull a wheelchair out of his red car. A rabbit by the looks of it-a classic rabbit.

I whistle, impressed.

"So which guy?" Caelon peers over my shoulder as the guy who grabbed the wheel chair helps an older guys out of the rabbit, a younger-but no less muscular and hot-guy bounces with excitement next to him.

"Not them," I glare at him. "That car, its a Rabbit-a _1986 _Rabbit. God, its perfect."

"You're in love with a car?" that was one thing that Caelon never really cared about, he thought cars were just _okay. _I wondered what planet he was actually from.

"Oh? And just who, may I ask, are you crushing on?" I watch as Uncle Peter and the man in the wheelchair shake hands. As if he heard me, the younger one-the bouncy one-looks at me. Even though I shouldn't be able too from where I'm standing, I see his dark brown eyes in perfect detail. And I see something in his eyes. Something that should scare me, but doesn't.

**Cherry: A bit more to this chapter...and again some changes. And I only own the OC's, the rest belongs to Kelly Armstrong and Stephenie Meyer.**


End file.
